what did i do?
by sharty-nara-girl
Summary: sesshomaru sat outside and waited with jaken, hearing continual crys of pain and quite a few curses directed at him, so he has to ask, what did i do to deserve this? Chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

What did I do?

Hello everyone this is number 3 for me and this time it's not going to be an Oneshot. I'm making sesshomaru very stressed in this! Hehe enjoy.

Sesshomaru sat quietly outside of the room that he had made for the time when he would make and finally have an heir to the thrown. What he hadn't expected was that the heir would be made by rin. He was very pale at the moment because of the fact that he could hear rin cursing and screaming and occasionally yelling things like…

"WHEN I GET MY HAND ON THAT SESSHOMARU" and "I CAN'T DO THIS IM DYING!"

Yes, sesshomaru always came back to the same question which he wouldn't normally ask himself let alone jaken.

"Jaken, what did I do to deserve this?" sesshomaru asked for the 7th time in what seemed like forever to sesshomaru.

"You mated with a human, that's what you did to deserve this" Jaken replied for the 7th time, once again acquiring a huge lump on his green head.

At that very moment sesshomaru and jaken (and just about everyone else in the castle) heard a scream of relief.

Sesshomaru went even paler as a flushed doctor came out of the room and said "you may come in now".

Sesshomaru slowly got up and began to suffle even slower into the room where rin lay like someone was going to throw him off a cliff.

What he saw though, was quite the opposite, there lay his rin, in her hands lay a child, he couldn't see it quite as well as he had wanted to but it was clear that the child was going to look like Inuyasha. This was shown by its glowing white hair and dog ears.

Rin looked up at sesshomaru and smiled "it's a boy" she said smiling even wider.

Sesshomaru walked over to the child, who had now noticed his father's presents and was trying to reach out to the gob smacked sesshomaru. Rin saw this and handed the boy up to sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru gladly told the chibi off her hands and hugged it close, in that moment, sesshomaru felt something he rarely felt, undying happiness.

"What shall we name him?" Rin asked sesshomaru.

"Hmm… I think he shall be named something bold, so" sesshomaru didn't have any idea what to the child but then he looked up at the walls of the castle "Brick" he said convincingly enough to make both the doctor and Rin think he has actually put some thought into it.

"That's a…exotic name" said the doctor.

"I like it, so it's settled, I have my sesshomaru and my little brick" said rin happily not completely realizing what saying that had sounded like.

" that's just like lord sesshomaru, not putting any thought into the most important things in life until the time comes to actually decide" thought jaken who had been listening to the whole time through the door and seeing sesshomaru get his Childs name from what he made his castle out of.

**Well that's the end of that chapter; I hope to put 1 or 2 more chapters in before I wrap it up.**

**Sesshomaru: no please, don't put me through any more pain! **

**Rin: WHAT! YOU GOING THROUGH PAIN, I GAVE BIRTH TO A BABY FOR GODS SAIKE! BUT YOU WANT PAIN, I'LL SHOW YOU PAIN (begins to beat up sesshomaru big time)**

**Sesshomaru: what did I do to deserve this…? **


	2. A day out with Brick Part 1

Hello everyone! Im sorry ive been lazy and wanted to abandon this story but I changed my mind! Im bringing it back so I hope you all enjoy!

**(5 years later)**

"SESSHOMARU GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT OF BED AND COME AND TAKE YOUR CHILD OUT TO GIVE YOUR BEAUTIFUL LOVING WIFE SOME FREE TIME" Rin yelled at the top of her lungs.

_Meanwhile with Sesshomaru _

"Mmmm just five more minutes' mummy" a sleepy Sesshomaru said groggily. This was just not his morning. He could hear Rin screaming something along the lines of 'lazy butt' and 'take your child' but he just wasn't in the mood.

Kicking your brother's butt and controling the western lands wasn't esay even for a full demon like him.

"SESSHOMARU!!!!!" Rin yelled once again

"I suppose there no way out of it now is there" sesshomaru said to himself and he slid out of bed and trudged lazily down the stairs (tripping down about half way but getting down in one piece).

Rin walked over to sesshomaru.

"heres your child and here are his toys, now get out of the house and don't come back until 3 o'clock" rin ranted as she handed an excited looking Brick over to Sesshomaru along with a bag of toys ( much like the one you would find santa carrying) and some food.

Once Sesshomaru managed to lift up the bag of toys he looked down at his overly-excited child.

How on Earth would he survive with his half demon son until 3 o'clock!

**Well that's all for now, I'll be updating soon ok!**

**Please tell me how I did on this chapter and what I should be working to improve on.**

**Review me!!!**

**Sesshomaru: WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME SPEND A DAY WITH MY SON, WHY COULDN'T WE HIRE A NANNY!**

**Sharty-sesshomaru: because I'll get more reaviews if you suffer with your son, so shutup and bear it!**

**Rin: Finally someone who can stand up to him besides me**

**Sesshomaru: ( crying in the backgound)**


	3. A day out with Brick, part 2

_All right then, this is chapter 3! Sorry about the delay, I've had a HUGE amount of homework/assignments to do but now I thought that it was time to work on my stories! Enjoy!!!!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own sesshomaru or inuyasha, but I would like to…_

A day out with Brick, part 2

"Alright then son…..is it 3 o'clock yet?" asked sesshomaru in a desperate voice.

"Firstly dad, we just got out of the castle, secondly, how would I know if its 3 o'clock yet! The watch hasn't been invented yet!" brick said, or more like screamed…

Sesshomaru was at a loss. Yes people, this may be a big shocker. But if you have to know, sesshomaru is not (and never will be) a kid person. (Gasp)

So, as you can imagine, own poor helpless demon lord is soon to be at the mercy of his hyperactive 5 year old son.

**10 minutes later… **

"DAD!!! Could you please do something?" Brick whined.

"What do you want me to do!? Do a dance!!??" Sesshomaru whined beck, flabbergasted.

"Ok!" brick yipped happily, then sitting down waiting for his now pale faced father to do a jig. (HOW FUNNY DOES THAT SOUND FOKES?)

Sesshomaru was really in trouble now. _What to do, what to do! I don't even know HOW to dance…well I guess I needed to learn to some time or another…_

And so, our favourite demon lord prepared to do his…jig.

**5 hours later…**

"Hey makarina….son could I PLEASE stop now!" huffed a danced out sesshomaru. (Funny much)

"NO! Now do the hokey pokey!" brick yelled to his now crying father.

"But I already did that dance…3 times!" sesshomaru cried.

At that very moment Inuyasha decided to pop out of the bushes while sesshomaru was well….hokey pokeying.

"BROTHER I WILL….? What ARE you doing sesshomaru?" asked Inuyasha while looking at his brother pulling his left hand out and shaking it all about. (Hey that rhymes!)

"Well…I was….Hey look a pokemon!" Yelled sesshomaru while pointing to the sky.

Sesshomaru took this moment to grab his son (and his Santa bag full of toys) and head on out of there and back to the castle.

When inuyasha looked back down and saw nothing only one thing was running though his head. _What the hell is a pokemon?_

_Well, what ya think of this chapter! I thought I did pretty dang good! Anyway, please review…it gets lonely without your support, and I might not be able to write anymore if you guys don't review! _

_Or I might not bother writing it cause im not running a free taxi here!_

**Sesshomaru: …I….danced? **

**Rin: indeed **

**Inuyasha: way cool bro!!**


	4. brainwashing part 1

**Hello readers! Just thought I'd pop by and update my story again!**

**In this chapter I thought id stop torturing our poor old stressed out demon lord.**

**Also, I need inspiration on some new chapters, if you have an idea you want me to put in this story, tell me please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha OR sesshomaru.**

_**Italic: thinking**_

**Sorry about this, it's a very short chapter, but once I start writing the second part, it WILL get better.**

**Have fun reading!**

Chapter 4 Brainwashing part 1

(This is set after sesshomaru and brick get home)

Sesshomaru sighed. He was starting to wonder if this was how the rest of his miserable life was going to be.

Until….

A remote like device flew right though the window and hit sesshomaru square in the noggin. (I think I spelled that right)

"…ouch" Sesshomaru managed to say while rubbing his sore cranium.

"What the hell was that?" Jaken screeched annoyingly.

"If im correct, that is some kind of brainwashing device from the far away future" brick stated matter of factly.

"00" was all that Jaken and sesshomaru could muster up.

"OoOkkKk then…I think you should get some rest son" sesshomaru croaked while wondering how his son could have possibly known that.

_So, a brainwashing device eh, imagine what I could do with it!_

A very graphic image came up in sesshomaru's mind of Rin rubbing his feet.

At that very same moment, Rin let out a huge sneeze.


End file.
